Death Note One-Shot Collection
by BlueLantern'sLight
Summary: This is/will be a collection of all the Death Note one-shots I write. Rated T because I could well be headed anywhere in the future. Reviews are much appreciated. Have a request? Feel free to PM me. :)


**Author's Note: This is an L one-shot/songfic I wrote after hearing Michael Henry and Justin Robinett's cover of If I Die Young. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense. :/**

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

So this was it. The great L Lawliet was dead at the hands of Kira. The head of the investigation had been felled by the criminal he had spent so, so long trying to capture. Even he himself hadn't really seen it coming. He had known that Light Yagami was likely Kira, and that working with him had been a risk, but the detective had actually started to consider him as a friend. Which had proved to be a fatal mistake.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'..._

Now that L was dead, it seemed that his theories made more sense. Like his suspicions of Light, for example. Even though his name had allegedly been cleared, L had always kept his suspicions. And, evidently, these suspicions had been subliminally transferred to the other Task Force members over time, but it had taken a while for them to realize it. Slowly, surely, people's heads were turning towards the young Yagami, the boy who stood in the legendary sleuth's place: The boy who said the right things, faked the right personalities, went about everything with such a dark calm that it was really a little scary. He seemed so intent on catching Kira, but was that passion faked? L had seemed to think so. And now that he had passed away, his thoughts seemed all that more valuable. The detective had been respected his whole career, but never hugely loved, or completely trusted. However, it seemed that people were now starting to take his ideas into account.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

The funeral went as planned. It was an extremely private affair, with only 7 attendees: Light and Soichiro Yagami, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda and Hideki Ide; the remaining members of the Japanese Task Force. They didn't want to send the already uneasy public into a state of panic by saying that L was dead. Instead, they'd picked a small, rural church to carry out the ceremony, away from the media and any prying eyes. Soichiro had decided to lead it, and even his voice was unsteady as he spoke.

"Ryuuzaki, we are gathered here to acknowledge your passing. It has shocked us all, and you will be sorely missed. However... know that your death was not in vain, for we shall not rest until Kira has been brought to true justice, just as you wished."

All 7 of them stood solemnly in a circle around the grave, and after Soichiro had finished his speech Matsuda stepped forward, placing a large wreath of blood-red roses in front of the headstone before stepping back again, tears leaking from his eyes. Meanwhile, Light was holding his expression very well; he looked grieved and upset, just as any friend of a dead man would. But on the inside, he was smirking. He had won, he had done it. Or at least he thought. Little did he know his downfall would eventually come, because the death of L did not mean Kira's victory, not in the slightest.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well I've had just enough time._

Twenty five – That was no proper age to die. A man should be thinking of marriage or be married at that time, preparing for the fifty or sixty more years he may have on this earth. But L's life was taken cruelly from him, cast aside by Kira in his plight for a so-called "new world". The detective had found out the true identity of Kira, but that was only as he died, so the information could not be passed on. So, arguably, he hadn't had enough time in this world, not at all. Although others would argue otherwise.

L had gained enough information to pass on a good deal of it to his successors, Near, and Mello. These two boys would, from that intelligence, be able to gather more for themselves and eventually succeed where their famous predecessor had failed.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down..._

In a church in Japan, there is a simple grave, decorated with roses. It is not unlike the others on the outside, but on the inside, it contains the body of a very special man.

RIP L Lawliet. We miss you.


End file.
